battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Wings (Deadly)
Tiny Wings is a stage added to BC 5.10 that unlocks Li'l Bird Cat's true form upon beating. This stage has no continues and Rare/Specials only. This stage appears in the 17th Day '''of every month. Battleground Li'l Flying Cat spawns at the beginning. 20 Seconds Later, Rain D. will follow. A buffed One Horn will spawn ~1 Minute in. At 2 Minutes, Owlbrow will join the mix. Rain D.s will start spawning with around 106 to 120 second intervals. One Horns and Owlbrows continue spawning every 103.3 seconds that go by. Strategy '''Strategy 1 (Feat. Glass Cat) Row 1: Necromancer Cat, Skelecat, Mr. (Research UP Sm x2), A. Bahamut, Ururun Cat Row 2: Ramen Cat, Glass Cat, Paris Cat, Elemental Duelist Cat, Maximum the Fighter Power-Ups: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat Note: Minimum should be around Level 40+10, Duelist ~40+5, Ramen Level 40 or more. The Level gets easier when Paris is at least Level 40+9, which mine wasn't. Start off with one Ramen. It will stall the Flying Cat at least a bit and slow down the Rain D. Too. when Rain D. is at your Base, let it hit the Base around 2 Times and send out Glass Cat. When Rain D. is done with his attack Animation, Spawn Bahamut. Thanks to the slowing, Rain D. will be easily killed and Bahamut should get ~3 Hits at Li'l flying. When only Li'l Flying is on the battlefield, spam Ramen Cats to stall it and get some Damage done. When One Horn appears, add Duelist and Maximum into the Mix. One Horn should die and give you Tons of Money. The next phase is probably the most stressful, even more so when Paris is low leveled. A 40+9 Paris can Knock back Rain D. in one hit, if yours is low leveled like mine it takes 2 Hits. Stall either until your Parisses kill the Owlbrow or, if they get close to the Base, spawn Bahamut, and if your Parises did well, he will kill the Owlbrows and, with the right timing even the Rain D. Then continue spamming Ramens and build up your Cash. As the enemy cycle gets faster the longer you take, you might get into a situation where you have to deal with Owlbrows, Rain D.s AND One Horns. If that's the Case, do what you would do with One Horn, but add Parises. If you run low on Cash, only spawn Ramen, Maximum and Duelist, because if they manage to kill One Horn, your Cash will be ~10.000 again. Rinse and repeat, survive the different Enemies and slowly chip down Li'l Flying's Health with Ramens. Notes * Ururun is a Emergency Unit you use when Owlbrows, One Horns or Rain D.s get near your Base and Bahamut is not available. She isn't necessary and you can always replace her with a Cat that you think can help. She Cannot survive many hits, so be careful and don't just waste your Cash on her. * Do not use Bahamut on Li'l Flying too much, as you need him for the Owlbrows in this strategy. Only use him when you feel like you can survive the next minutes without him or if Li'l Flying is low on health and Bahamut can kill him off. * Replacing Ururun with other Legends might help, however as I said before, it's only an emergency unit and you might not use her at all. * Glass Cat Helps if you want to get Rain D. behind Owlbrow to kill off Owlbrow with either Bahamut or Parises. Strategy 2 by Derixanthus Row 1: Ninja Cat, Sumo Cat, Samurai Cat, Sushi Cats (Cool Japan Combo), Holy Valkyrie Cat Row 2: Jiangshi Cat, Ramen Cat, Elemental Duelist Cat, Cyborg Cat, A. Bahamut Power Ups: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat Note: Jiangshi, Ramen, and Cyborg Cats must at least be level 40 At the start of the level, save up money and wait for the Rain D. to come out. Lure him to the base and stall him for a few seconds to lure Li'l flying closer too. Time it perfectly and release Bahamut to kill the Rain D. in two attacks. As soon as the Rain D. dies, send out Valkyrie so if your lucky, she can freeze Li'l flying and Bahamut can attack. As soon as they die, keep sending ouy Jiangshi and Ramen to deal some slight damage. When the One Horn comes out, send lure him until he is in front of Li'l flying. Kill him with Elemental Duelists to save some money and keep stalling Li'l flying. When Owlbrow comes out, lure it in front of Li'l flying start sending out Cyborgs but time them so that they won't get killed by Li'l flying. When another Rain D. comes out, you can either stall it or deal some damage with Cyborg, that's because Bahamut will most probably not be ready yet. When he is ready, time him again. Repeat this process until you win. Notes: * Turn off Sniper when Li'l flying is too far from the base and turn it on once it's near again. * At some point, Owlbrow and Rain D. might stack, so it's best to turn on sniper and wait for bahamut and time it to successfully kill both. * If you're low on money, stick to meatshielding and turn on the sniper. Hope that your meatshields will be enough to hold off the enemies. Strategy 3 (pure RNG and timing) Just a strategy. Don't judge it Lineup: Biohazard, Bony Bone (x2 Research Up sm), Ramen (40+6 ft. lv 10 Health Up), Maximum The Fighter (32), Elemental Duelist (30), Cyborg (35+2), Holy Valkyrie (30), Awakened Bahamut (30), an emergency unit (like Ururun, Mina,...) (do i miss something?) (author's level, higher may beat quicker) Items: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat Cannon: Breakerblast (lv 2) (choose Normal Cannon if you like) Some note for you: # Lure Rain D. to the base then drain its health as much as you can # Spam Ramen to chip off Li'l Flying's health # Call everything (not combo units) to stop One Horn and gain free money # Spawn Cyborg at a slow rate to kb Rain D. and deal some damage to Owlbrow (A. Bahamut will finish the peons if your timing is good) # ONLY call Holy Valkyrie for emergency # Make sure that your meatshield won't be 1HKO by Li'l Flying Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01135.html Category:Awakening Stages